what you do not know
by sky creations
Summary: Sasori and deidara have always been opposites however when a tragedy occurs the two learn more about each other and themselves than ever before.


**i feel like no reads the READ MINE XD. i started this account to improve my writing because trust me it needs work! When i was younger i wrote quite well but nowadays i really struggle. Anyway I was hoping if you review you could give me pointers like i SUCK at descriptions but everyone knows you need to describe things in writing. Also could you please give constructive criticism but dont tear my heart out lol! I'd like you to tell me what you dislike and how to fix it so i can improve. Also they are quite young (about 8 or 9) in the story so I tried to write it in a childish way which is why they act the way they do. The story is a kind of boring but i wrote it as a "warm up'' I just wanted to write something! I do not own these characters.**

How it happened Sasori couldn't tell you, it was as if everything had changed in just three days. Wednesday, Thursday, and Friday each day brought a different disaster. Sasori glanced at the specimen next to him "I know this is pretty unoriginal but I swear its like my whole life has changed." Sasori reflected. "Because of me?" The boy next to him chuckled. "Am I that great?" Sasori rolled his eyes "No not because of you." Sasori remarked. "I hate you."-

He hated him. He really hated him. Which probably isn't saying much considering Sasori didn't like most things. Despite Sasori's hatred of almost everything never had he felt like this. There was something about the boy that made him feel threatened though he would never admit this and simply labeled his feelings as annoyance instead. Sasori didn't like to say the boy's name and when he did it was laced with malice. His name was Deidara a new student that had arrived a week ago. The class was told a new student was coming the week before and while most of his classmates were curious Sasori couldn't careless. It wasn't until his teacher said "you can sit right by Sasori'' did Sasori actually register the blonde's existence. Hearing his name he automatically looked up and instantly wished he didn't. A boy with bright blonde hair tan skin and blue eyes stood by his teacher and looked at her questionably obviously wondering whom Sasori was. Then the new arrival began to walk towards Sasori sitting beside him. The teacher began to speak but Sasori tuned her out. Sasori could feel his face get hot with anger and felt it was justified because he had a very good reason to be upset. First off Sasori was blessed to sit at the back of the classroom with only one person on his right. That person only annoyed Sasori about once a week. Which is saying something. Now Sasori's left side well that side was free from all civilization. Sasori loved to put his stuff on the left desk and its extra arm room was greatly appreciated.

-He hated it He really hated it. Which is saying much because there isn't much Deidara hates. Deidara never wanted to change schools and he sure never wanted to move away and live with his aunt who claims she met him when he was a baby but he doesn't remember. Although he guesses it was inventible whom else could he live with after the death of his Parents? Deidara was terrified as most children are on their first day at a new school and it didn't help that it was already October so every other student knew each other. Deidara never had an issue making friends but that fact couldn't sooth the knot in his stomach. To make things worse his teacher was currently introducing him to the class and it seemed everyone's beady eyes were on him. It was as if he was under a microscope. The teacher told him to sit by someone named Sasori making him even more nervous. The boy called Sasori had red hair and brown eyes all in all he looked harmless, sweet actually. Although the more Deidara looked at him he seemed annoyed about something his face was a bit red. Maybe he was tired? The lesson began but Deidara had too much on his mind. Would people like him? Would they hate him and bully him? Deidara had never been bullied before and he didn't want that too change. Would he make any friends? Deidara figured if he wanted friends he'd have to try to make them so he may as well try to befriend Sasori since he sat right next to him. There was just one teeny problem Deidara seemed to forget how to say hello. The word was in his head of course it just didn't want to come out of his mouth. While Deidara suffered with his speech problem he noticed sasori seemed to be writing with a black color pencil but then he looked closer and realized he was drawing. The drawing was really good way better than what Deidara usually did. During Sasori's display of art Deidara realized that they were meant to be friends. The amazing duo would produce art no one could ever dream of making. Plus they sat at the back of the classroom meaning they could talk. They were also close in size so Deidara knew he could easily borrow things. All he had to do was say hi. Well easier said then done. So here was Deidara who had now fully turned around to face the red head with his mouth open like an idiot. However, Deidara wasn't an idiot oh no! It's just his mouth forgot how to work but it's cool it'll remember eventually just give it time. Apparently sasori didn't want to give Deidara's mouth the proper time to remember. " Why are you staring at me" spat "oh.. uhm I was just thinking'' Deidara choked out. Sasori seemed to lose interest and went back to drawing. Deidara sure didn't like Sasori's irritated tone but he understood Deidara didn't like to be stared at either. It made him uncomfortable and he figured Sasori was the same. Yay! Another thing in common, first art now staring. A few minutes passed and Deidara's mouth recovered so the blonde turned around and said "Hi" as friendly as he could. Though it sounded like very quiet, shaky, and not friendly at all. Sasori still heard it and looked up. Deidara gave a small smile and Sasori looked extremely offended. When Deidara realized that Sasori was not going to respond, he decided to spark up a conversation.

"I like your drawing its nice.'' ''I'm aware.'' Sasori stated. A cocky one this boy was. Deidara had no idea why he was incapable of saying thank you like a normal person but let it slide maybe he was just blunt. Deidara figured he could deal with that he loved honesty. "See, I like art too but I'm not as good, I'm learning though.'' The red head looked seemed amused as if saying oh he thinks he can draw that's cute. "Do you have any drawings with you?" Deidara gulped. He really didn't want to show Sasori his drawings out of fear he'd laugh. Deidara loved his drawings but sasori drawings far were superior. However the blonde didn't want to miss up a chance to make a friend especially on his first day. So reluctantly he grabbed his sketchbook out of his backpack. Secretly of course so the teacher wouldn't notice Deidara had been very stealthy those who said differently were haters. After the success of his stealthy mission the blonde began to open the book he looked through it finding his favorite drawing. Yes he was trying to impress the red head. Sasori looked at the drawing and simply said ''oh'' and turned to face the board. Deidara felt his face burn with embarrassment and began to question their future friendship

Right Deidara was to question their friendship because currently a friendship between the two didn't exist. However to say that a relationship between them is nonexistent is a large understatement. The two shared a strong connection between them that only they could understand. A deep connection of loathing. They absolutely hated each other they fought at least once a week (physical altercations included). Their very first fight was when Sasori refused to give Deidara a marker from the bin their teacher requested them to share from. In frustration Deidara tried to take the markers out of the bin by force infuriating Sasori. The two argued over the markers before Deidara got up and asked another classmate if he could borrow some of theirs. Their first physical fight ensued when Sasori Threw opened bottle of fruit punch and the blonde during lunch because Deidara was speaking too loudly about horrid fireworks. Deidara retaliated by punching Sasori in the face shocking the whole cafeteria specifically Sasori. Of course Sasori wasn't going to let Deidara punching him slide the minute he could feel his face again he attacked the blond resulting in them fighting until being broken apart and dragged to the principal's office. It wasn't long before both children were threatened expulsion because of their wild behavior. This caused a mild shape up between the two they fought less and glared more. However, as time passed Sasori didn't even feel like glaring anymore. He didn't have the energy, his body felt numb. He didn't want to move, he didn't want to talk, eat or even draw. He just wanted to sleep for all eternity.

He was crying. He was crying at school in a bathroom stall. How pathetic! Despite his emotional predicament Sasori couldn't help but angry about the scenery. For starters bathrooms are disgusting. Random strangers come through them every day and touch anything they can get their germy hands on. Also how cliché is it to cry in a bathroom? But the tears would stop, the knot in his stomach grew tighter and tighter. The redhead felt a lump in his throat. He began to breathe in short breaths. His heart beat was five times faster. For the first time in his life Sasori was a hysterical mess at school. He had seen countless children fall and cry on the playground but he had never been one of them. From the age five and upwards he had been quite. It's not as if he never cried but he disliked tears so he did what was deemed necessary to hold his tears in. He held his tears through almost everything but no matter how hard he tried he couldn't shake the fact that his parents were gone. They were dead. They died in a plane crash. One small plane trip had ruined his whole life. He would never seem them again. He would never spend a birthday with them. When adulthood arrived Sasori wouldn't know his parents feelings of what he had become. His parents couldn't raise him anymore. He'd have to say his grandmother raised him. Though he'd be lying if he said that the truth was he'd now be raising himself. She wouldn't try to raise him, she didn't try. She was a nonfactor in his life and she wanted him to be a nonfactor in hers. He could feel it, her hatred, her piercing gaze, her ever present frown. She was a bitter, lifeless old woman and how he despised her. She lied to him, she did not care about him. She cared about a check. Being filthy rich already wasn't enough for her she wanted a check. A check that Sasori couldn't receive until he was an adult but she could tap into it daily. He couldn't stand the old hag, so why did her carelessness make him cry harder. He couldn't tell you.


End file.
